


Haven

by Little_Red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bard is not poor, Caring Thranduil, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Thranduil, Possible trigger warning when it comes to explaining how she got the scars?, Thranduil and OFC are like besties, burn scars, scarred character, scarred thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you get shipwrecked on a deserted island with your crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published on Tumblr in early June and is just making it on here now. Because I forgot to post it, sorry I have been really bad for that lately!!! 
> 
> Skylene (the OFC) is based off of Crystal Reed. 
> 
> I was playing around with the ages a bit: Bard 37, Thranduil 40, Legolas 19, Tauriel 22, Sigrid 16, Bain 14, Tilda 10, Skylene 31. 
> 
> Dumpling: Someone who is regarded as short and plump. Informal insult.
> 
> I will fix any errors that I see as I go along.

**Skylene’s POV**

I strode along the deck of the luxury yacht, typing furiously on my iPad as I checked and answered the last of the emails. Thranduil had asked me to go through his itinerary and confirm all his appointments again, and I was determined to get them all done while I still had wifi. I had forgotten how busy and sometimes demanding he was during the summer and I silently gave props to the summer assistant, how Tauriel survived him all summer long was beyond me.

It’s not that Thranduil is a bad guy, he is just demanding at times. I’m Thran’s personal assistant, and I have been working for him for the past five years, ever since I got out of grad school. It wasn’t what I had planned on doing with my life, I went to school to be a journalist, but working for Thranduil involved lots of travel and excellent pay, both which helped me as I struggled to get my travel blog up and running. I write articles about everywhere I have traveled, the best hot spots, food and entertainment of every city and continent that I went too. After a year had passed, I approached Thranduil with an idea, once which he wasn’t thrilled about at first, but soon warmed up too.

I suggested a summer assistant, one that I could take under my wing and train all year long, so I could have the summers off to travel. Thranduil wasn’t impressed at first, but soon agreed that it was a good idea, since I worked so hard for him, and I was traveling to write for my blog. Thranduil liked the drive, initiative and passion that I had for traveling and writing. At the time I was well on my way to making money from my blog. The summers off really helped to launch my blog, and now I write for several travel magazines as well.

I glanced up from my iPad as I finished up the last of the emails, looking at the dock where Tauriel was directing the last of the passengers onboard. Tauriel was great, she had gone to school with Legolas, Thranduil’s son, although she had been a few grades ahead of him, and had needed a summer job during her last few years of college. She was my back up on the rare days that I was sick, and filled in for me during the summer, so I could travel to the more remote locations, and write my articles. Every June 1st I was gone, not to be heard from until September 1st. I was forever busy, but I loved my life. Until my sister had to up and ruin it.

Well she didn’t ruin it, she just decided to have her wedding during the middle of my annual summer getaway, and since I was the Maid of Honor, I needed to be close by. So Tauriel and I were both working for Thranduil this summer, which had turned out to be busier than expected,  thanks to Thranduil expanding his business ventures. Tauriel was grateful that I was around to help, and I was grateful that she was around because it was easier for me to rush off for dress fittings or to calm down my Bridezilla sister. I made a mental note to tell Thranduil to offer Tauriel a full time position, now that she was done school, it would benefit everyone.

We were getting ready to launch off on Thranduil’s luxury yacht, which he uses to entertain friends and family, sometimes even clients.  This trip was to be two weeks long, with just his friends and family, and a few stops at some luxury islands to make some business deals.  Two weeks at sea, with stops at a few luxury resorts. It was perfection, I was working, but still able to travel and write. Working for Thranduil throughout the summer was not the worst deal, although I was sad that I wouldn’t make it to Sri Lanka this year.

I could hear talking and laughing up ahead as neared the bow of the ship, and as I rounded the corner, I saw Legolas chatting with a tall man and three children.  As I neared them, I recognized them from pictures in Thranduil’s home and office. This was his best friend Bard and his three children. I had never really met Bard before, only seen him in passing. But it didn’t stop me from developing a small crush on the handsome widowed Doctor. I squared my shoulders and prepared to slip by the group and onto the bridge.  

“Skylene!!!!” Legolas called out suddenly, bounding over to me like an overeager puppy and pulling me into a bone crushing hug “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t breathe!” I gasped out, flailing my arms as I tried to figure out when Legolas had turned into such a strong young man.

“Oh! Sorry Sky!!!” Legolas chuckled as he released me, “I just haven’t seen you in ages!! What are you doing here? It’s July!! You are usually halfway across the world by now!”

I smoothed down my  sundress before answering him “My sister is getting married in August, and I am the Maid of Honor, so I needed to stay local instead of traipsing the world.” I explained “And you would see me more if you came home from school more often!!!

"Plus” I added “I was at Tauriel’s graduation ceremony last month, and would have sat with you guys but I had to leave early to deal with my Bridezilla sister.”

“I thought I saw you there Dimples!” Legolas exclaimed, grinning at me, before adding “I am not surprised that Cherish is a Bridezilla, how are you holding up?”

“Well I put up with your dad, so dealing with my sister is nothing compared to that!” I quipped, laughing when Thranduil’s indignant “I heard that!” rang out from somewhere above us.          

Legolas laughed as well then led me over to where the just arrived Tauriel was talking with Bard and the kids. “Bard” he introduced “This is Skylene Daniels, my dad’s personal assistant. Skylene, this is Bard, my dad’s best friend.”

Bard smiled and shook my hand, “Pleased to Skylene, this are my kids Sigrid, Bain and Tilda.”

I smiled warmly at each of the kids as Bard introduced them “It’s nice to meet you too Bard, and it’s nice to meet each of you” I greeted his kids “I hope that we can all get to know each other while we are on vacation.”

Sigrid and Tilda nodded eagerly, Bain just blushed. Bard laughed before looking at me again “So how long have you been working for Thran?” he asked.

“Five years now.” I replied “Though sometimes it feels like five lifetimes!”

“I heard that!!” Thranduil called out loudly from above us, laughter tingeing his voice.

Bard laughed but looked confused “I thought that Tauriel here was his personal assistant?” he inquired, frowning slightly.

“Tauriel is the summer assistant” I explained “She fills in so I can have summers off to travel.”

“Ahh I see” Bard said, nodding in agreement “Where do you like to travel?”

“Everywhere” I gushed, blushing slightly “My goal is to travel the world.”

“Oh!” Sigrid exclaimed “You are WorldTraveller85!!! I follow you on Instagram!”

I smiled at the teen “Yup that’s me! I am excited to meet one of my followers!” I replied, blushing even more under Bards gaze.

“Who is that?” Tauriel spoke up suddenly, tearing her attention away from her conversation with Legolas. I turned and followed her gaze.

I spotted him right away, one of Smaug’s nameless henchmen, lurking on the dock, watching us. “Feren?” I called out, snapping into professional mode right away.

“I’m on it Miss Daniels” Feren, the head of security replied as he headed for the dock.

I turned back to the group, exchanging a glance with Tauriel and Legolas “Sorry about that everyone!” I apologized “Feren is just going to check out if that man is lost or one of our guests.”

“Miss Daniels?” a voice called out, looking up I saw that it was Meludir, one of the summer interns, leaning over the edge of the railing “Thranduil wants to go over the last of the itinerary with you and….” he trailed off.

Frowning, I looked up at him “And?” I questioned, wondering what was going on now.

“Your sister has called thirteen times and your mother ten times.” he admitted, holding up my cell phone, which I had apparently forgotten on the table up there.

I groaned when I saw my phone, knowing it was something wedding related.  "Damn" I muttered “I thought that it was too quiet.”  I smiled apologetically at the group “Please excuse me, I have to get back to work. Tauriel can help you all get settled.”

I started towards the stairs, before stopping and turning back to Sigrid and Tilda “Girls, we will hang out later and you can ask me any questions that you want.” I promised, smiling at their excited grins before waving and hurrying up the stairs.

****

I smiled as I neared Thranduil, who smiled back while continuing to talk to Gandalf, the ship’s Captain.  People never thought that I’d last a week with Thranduil. Especially the lady at human resources. She had taken one look at me and said that Thranduil would never hire me and to leave the building now, before he saw me. Thranduil  had heard what had happened, and called me to apologize for the rude way that his HR lady had treated me. I had told him that it wasn’t a big deal,  that with my scars and reputation, I was used to it.

Thranduil had gotten quiet then asked me what I had meant. So I told him about the fire and how I had received my burn scars. He then asked me to come in and meet with him immediately. And I when I met him, I saw the burn scars that graced the left side of his jaw, neck and down his arm, almost mirroring my own scars.  Thranduil hired me on the spot, then marched down to his HR department, with  me in tow and fired the head of HR for turning someone away just because they were scarred.  And thus began a very unlikely friendship. Thranduil and I understood each other, we were some of few who knew the pain behind the scars. I gained confidence that had been torn away from me when I was younger, and Thranduil found someone he could confide in whenever he felt insecure about his scars.

I had been going over the itinerary with Thranduil, Gandalf and Feren for about twenty minutes when I heard a shrill voice ring out below that sent chills up my spine.

“Whoo-hooooo!!! Skylene my darling dumpling, where are you?” the unmistakeable trill of my mother’s voice wafted up to me.

“That is NOT my mother!!” I cried out quietly “She would not do this to me!” Thranduil gave me a look that said, yes, yes she would do this to me.

Meludir rushed up the stairs right then “Uhh Miss Daniels? Your umm your Mother and Sister are here.” he stuttered out nervously.

I sighed, relaxing when I felt Thranduil grab my hand and squeeze it comfortingly. “Thank you Meludir” I told him “And please call me Skylene.”

“Yes Miss…Skylene” Meludir replied, glancing uncertainly at the stairs and then back at me.

“Don’t worry Meludir, you can stay up here” I assured him, not blaming him for wanting to stay up here.

I headed down the stairs, seeing my mother and sister standing on the bow of the ship, looking at their watches and shaking their heads. I also noticed with a sinking heart that Legolas, Tauriel, Bard and his kids had arrived to see what was going on.

“Skylene!” My sister, Cherish called out sweetly upon seeing me “It’s about time that you showed up!!”

“Cherish” I replied, just as sweetly “What are you doing here? I’m at work!” Cherish made a big show of hugging me and kissing my cheek, taking care to stick to the unscarred side.

“Skylene!” my mother scolded “Is that any way to great your sister? Especially since it’s so close to her big day!”

“Sorry mom” I replied, clenching my jaw “I am just surprised to see you is all.” I hugged my mom, who as usual made sure to only hug me on my unscarred side. My family had issues with my scars, and refused to touch them. It made growing up really hard, when I had parents who wouldn’t hug me when I was hurt so bad. They even hired a live in nurse to help with my burns, while they doted on my sister.

“Well dumpling, Cherish needed to talk to you about the wedding” my mother replied, as she smiled and winked at Bard.  I took a deep breath before addressing my sister.

“What did you need Cherish?” I asked my sister, who was showing off her ring to Tauriel and Sigrid. “I thought that we had everything worked out for the next few weeks, until I got back.”

“Well Sky, it’s about the wedding party” Cherish began, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and smiling brightly at me, showing off her perfect white teeth.

“Okay” I said, wondering what on earth  could possibly be wrong now.

“Well, you know that it’s my wedding and I want it to be perfect” Cherish began “So I was talking with mom and the rest of the bridal party and well I think that it would be better if you were an usher. Or preferably a just a guest.”

I just stared at her, my mouth agape. She couldn’t be serious, I was her sister.

“Come on dumpling, it’s for the best” my mother spoke up “It’s your sisters special day and she wants it all to be perfect. Plus we don’t want to stress you out and possibly set you off.”

I could hear someone coming down the stairs behind me, but all I could do was stare at the two people who were supposed to love me the most in this world. I could sense Thranduil as he came to stand behind me, silently offering me his support.

“Let me get this straight, you are firing me from being your maid of honor, me, your own sister, because you don’t think that I am pretty enough?” I said incredulously, the shock and betrayal like a knife to my heart.

“After all that Ii have done for you?” I snapped, refusing to let the tears fall, refusing to let them see how much they had hurt me.

“After all that you have done for her?” My mom cried out dramatically “Skylene, YOU were the one who was playing with matches. Yes you pushed your sister out of the way before she was burned, but it was your fault that the fire went up like that. It was your fault that you got burned. You are lucky that it wasn’t your sister.”

“I’m sorry Sky” Cherish said, sounding almost sincere “But it’s my special day and I need it to be perfect.”

I took a deep steadying breath, as I reined in my wild emotions. “It’s fine Cherish, I will be an usher, guest or waitress at your wedding, whatever you need me to do. Now please leave, I’m at work.” I said calmly.

“Skylene!” my mother laughed “She wouldn’t want you to be a waitress, people want nice things to look at while they eat!”

“Goodbye Mother. Cherish.” I said firmly “Send me an email telling me when and where I have to be on your big day. I will see you then, and not before.” I nodded once at them before turning and walking away, avoiding looking at everyone’s gaze.

I could hear Thranduil ordering my mom and sister off of the boat. I hurried down to my room, drawing the blinds and locking the door. I just needed to be alone.

*****

**Bard’s POV**

I wanted to go after Skylene, too see if she was alright after witnessing what her despicable mother and sister said. But what could I do? I didn’t know the whole story, and I had only just met Skylene.

Tilda grabbed my hand and looked up at me “Da, is Miss Daniels going to be alright?” she asked me, her big blue eyes filled with worry.  Sigrid looked at me anxiously, waiting for my answer.

Tauriel and Legolas approached right then “Skylene is strong, she will be fine, she just needs some time to herself right now.” Legolas said, glaring angrily down the deck where the retreating forms of Skylene’s family were being escorted off the boat. “Her family is a real piece of work, but honestly I never expected them to stoop that low.”

Tauriel knelt down to Tilda’s height “Skylene will be alright, and I bet you if you ask her to sit with you at dinner, she will tell you all about her travels. Did you know that she once rode an Elephant?”

Tilda’s eyes widen “No way!” she breathed in awe, “Is that true?”

“Let’s go get you settled and then you can ask her about it later” Tauriel suggested, smiling at Tilda’s enthusiastic nod.

“Da?” Sigrid spoke up “Can Bain and I go with Tauriel?” I smiled and nodded at them, knowing that they were all dying to ask Skylene if she actually rode an elephant. I had to admit that I was too.

I looked at Thranduil, who has been my best friend ever since we met in college, through our girlfriends. We both married said girlfriends, were the best man in each other’s weddings and were there for each other when our wives passed away. How we stayed friends despite our vast differences is sometimes beyond me, but I was forever grateful to have a friend like Thranduil in my life.  Right now he was talking quietly with Captain Gandalf and one of the deckhands. Once he was done talking to them, he motioned for me to follow him up to the top level of the yacht.

Once we got up there,  Thranduil sat down on one of the deck chairs with a sigh, rubbing his temples. I sat down on the chair next to him, waiting silently until he was ready to talk.

I watched as the ship pulled away from the dock, glad to be finally getting away, I had been looking forward to this yearly vacation.

“She’s just like me” Thranduil spoke up suddenly “She has the same scars as me.  She knows what it’s like to feel your flesh burn. She understands the looks that we get. And when she first applied for the job, she was turned away from my own company for having the same scars as me!”

I blinked in surprise, I hadn’t expected that. “I called her to apologize for the way she was treated, and she said not to worry, she was used to it because of her scars.” Thranduil continued “Once I heard about them, I asked her to come in for a meeting. While I waited for our meeting, I googled her.”

I raised my eyebrow in surprise, that wasn’t exactly professional of Thranduil. “What did google say about her?” I asked uncertainly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

“That she saved her sister from a fire. She was 7 years old and was playing with matches, she pushed her 5 year old sister out of the way just in time, before her face, chest and shoulder were burned when the fire flared up suddenly.” Thranduil explained quietly “But her parents always overlook that fact,  instead they focus more on what she did, and completely dote on her sister.”

“I saw” I said drily, feeling a sudden need to protect the beautiful brunette. “She was a kid, it was an accident!”

“That’s the thing” Thranduil said “She never started the fire, her little sister did.”

“What?” I hissed “And they still dote on her sister? After she started the fire that burned their eldest daughter?”

“They never believed Skylene, they only listened to what Cherish said.” Thranduil said sadly, shaking his head “It is easy to see that Cherish has always been the favorite and can do no wrong.”

“Wow” I breathed, “That explains a lot about what we just saw.”

Thranduil nodded in agreement, as he stared out over the water.

“Why didn’t anyone believe her when she told the truth?” I questioned, unable to stop thinking about it.

“Well, she never told anyone. Not even me, at first.” Thranduil admitted “I only found out when I asked her to give Legolas advice on his college admission essay. She wrote her essay based on what she had gone through.”

I looked at Thranduil curiously, “Do you love her?” I asked, almost dreading the answer.

Thranduil smiled, “I do, but not in the way you think.” he replied “She’s like a sister to me, a close friend that I can’t imagine not having in my life. She’s like family to me.”

Thranduil looked at me slyly “Besides” he added “I could never stand in your way.”

“What?” I scoffed, feeling my face warm “I just met her! And-”

Thranduil laughed, interrupting my excuses “Bard” he began “We’ve been best friends for almost 20 years now, I know when you like someone. Skylene would be great for you, and she loves kids.”

I smiled at my friend “Fine then. I will get to know her, and possibly ask her out.” I agreed.

“Excellent” Thranduil announced “Now let’s go get something to drink.”

I laughed and followed Thranduil down to the bar, finally ready to begin my vacation.

*****

**Skylene’s POV**

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling as I thought about what happened. And why it happened:

_One day Cherish was playing with matches, trying to light a fire so she could roast marshmallows. I came out of the house just in time to see her start a fire, then I noticed the gas can beside her, I rushed over just in time to push her out of the way before the fire flared up. I was burned on my face, chest and shoulder. I spent months in and out of the burn unit in excruciating pain, and going to counselling and psychologists because everyone assumed that I started the fire.  My sister never told the truth, she just said that there was a fire and I pushed her out of the way, and since she was the youngest and could do no wrong, they blamed me. I was only 7 years old and my sister was 5._

_That incident set the bar for how my family viewed me and my sister. I was loved because I had saved my sister, but I was also held at arm’s length because I ‘started’ the fire. And my sweet 'innocent’ little sister grew up to be tall, beautiful and perfect. I grew up a 'Plain Jane’, short, quiet and with a label of 'firestarter’  hanging over my head. I kept to myself all throughout school, studying hard and graduating with honors, the moment I graduated, I packed up and moved across country for college. Once I was done school, I moved back to my hometown, getting a crappy apartment as far away from my family as possible.  Almost two years had passed before my family realized that I had moved back._

I sighed and got up off the bed, heading for the bathroom, needing to have a hot shower to wash away all the stress. I stepped into the shower and sighed in contentment as the hot spray washed over me. _“Why am I so upset?”_ I wondered to myself. What they had done was truly appalling, but I thought I had built up a thicker skin after all these years. A pair of warm brown eyes and gentle smiled flashed through my mind. “Ya, that could be it” I muttered. Bard seeing my humiliation was a sure fire way to breakdown all my defenses. I would never be able to look him in the eye again. Not after my mother announced that I was a firestarter and hinted that stress could set me off again.

I got out of the shower, dressed and was just fixing my hair and makeup when the knock sounded at my door. Opening it up, I saw Thranduil.

“Yes Sir?” I inquired politely, avoiding looking into his face.

“Cut the crap Skylene” Thranduil replied, stepping into my room and pulling me into a tight hug, which I immediately returned, grateful for someone who wasn’t scared to hug me. 

“How are you?” he murmured into my hair, as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

“I’m… I’m…. I never thought that they would do that” I sobbed, finally breaking down. Thranduil held me and let me cry it out.

“I’m sorry Sky, I really am.” Thranduil whispered into my hair, “Even I didn’t think that they would stoop that low.”

“Will you still be my date to the wedding?” I asked, as I dried my eyes, “They think I am undateable. That no guy will ever date me. And they are right. I know that you are my boss and everything, but I can’t go there alone.”

“You are not undateable Skylene” Thranduil argued “In fact I know someone who wants to date you. So I will tell you what, you give this guy a chance, if it doesn’t work out, I will be your date, if it does work out, then he will be your date.”

I pulled away and looked up at him suspiciously “Who would ever be desperate enough to date me?” I scoffed, already stepping away.

“First off, no one has to be desperate to date you” Thranduil replied  "And secondly, any guy who doesn’t want to date you is an idiot.“

"That didn’t answer my question!” I called from the bathroom as I washed my tear stained face.

“Bard.” Thranduil said firmly “Bard likes you and will probably end up asking you out.”

“I will not go out with Bard!” I yelped, running out of the bathroom “I was just humiliated in front of him!”

“And I do not need a pity date” I hissed angrily.

“Like I would do that to you!” Thranduil shot back, clearly insulted “I am just telling you what I know. He’s been my best friend for twenty years Sky! I know when he likes someone.”

“I’ve haven’t been on a real date in years!” I confessed, biting my lip, “What do I do?”

“You will figure it out” Thranduil replied cheekily “Bard is a nice guy and will treat you right. You just have to give him the chance.”

“Now hurry up, supper will be ready soon and Bard’s girls are dying to talk to you” Thranduil drawled as he left my room. “I already promised them that you would sit with them and tell them stories of your travels.”

I could only stare after him. _“Well shit”_ I thought _“Now what?”_

***** 


End file.
